Alice and Jasper, A Story in Ten Parts
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Another ten song shuffle challenge. Because who doesn't love a bit of Alice/Jasper fluff, ten times over! Read and review, plus a challenge of my own inside that would stump Alice herself! Kidding... T just to be doubly safe...


_Yay, I finally finished an Alice/Jasper ten story shuffle! I've probably tried to write one of these like three times before this worked. Nothing I came up with was good enough in the name of Alice and Jasper! Almost all of the songs I used are by local bands that anyone outside of where I live has probably never heard of. Although two of them are by Linkin Park, if you can guess which two, and which songs, you are totally an Alice level psychic. I'll give you a hint, the songs are from their Minutes to Midnight album. Anyway, read the fic!_

_Song One..._  
Alice looked unhappily at the dress in front of her. Jasper walked up behind her, kissing the top of her head.  
"What's wrong my dear?" He asked, noticing the way the pixie's brows knitted together.  
"Jazz, it's just that this dress isn't coming out right," Alice replied, pouting.  
"Don't worry darling," He said, "It'll be okay. Everything you make is always spectacular."  
She smiled at his sincere words and kissed him quietly.  
"I love you," She whispered against his lips.  
"I know you do," He said, feeling the love she felt for him radiating off her in waves.

_Song Two..._  
"Jasper?" Alice whispered, "Are you okay?"  
Her love did not reply as he stared out the huge window of their room.  
She walked quickly to his side, worry etched across her features.  
"What's wrong love?" Alice questioned, placing her tiny hands on his shoulders.  
She began massaging his tight muscles, and kissed his neck. She could sense the small smile that had found its way onto his face.  
"Nothing," He said, looking deep into her eyes.

_Song Three..._  
He smiled as he saw her twirl around in the moonlight, her pale skin glowing in the darkness.  
She turned and saw him watching. She made a small gesture with her hands to summon him. She took his hand in hers and smiled hugely.  
He wound his arms around her tiny form, pulling her to his never beating heart.  
They spun underneath the stars, to a music that was heard only by them. It was a melody of love, life, and second chances.  
As he looked into her golden eyes he fell in love with her again, and again, and again.

_Song Four..._  
Alice grimaced as she saw another vision of the golden haired man she was destined to find. His past was brutal, filled with pain, suffering, and loss.  
She couldn't help him at all, at least not yet, and that made her feel completely helpless. She had fallen hopelessly in love with a man she had never met. As he endured each day little by little she could do nothing but sit in the little diner in a rain-soaked Philadelphia, waiting for him.  
But she would wait an eternity, just to find him and help him.

_Song Five..._  
Jasper looked back at the dusty Texas town he had just left behind. He had boarded the Greyhound early in the morning, but was beginning to lose track of time.  
Later that day he found himself in a club close to one of the rest stops. That's when he saw her.  
Tiny, vulnerable, and beautiful. He did not have any thought that wasn't focused on her.  
He realized he was next to her, taking her hand, asking her for a dance.  
She smiled, and Jasper felt his heart melt as he led her to the dance floor.

_Song Six..._  
She looked despairingly into the mirror. She had gained five pounds in the last few weeks, and she was worried.  
Jasper walked into the room and immediately sighed. Alice and her stupid weight issues.  
"Jazz?" Came her soft call.  
He was next to her in a matter of seconds, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"For the last time, you are not fat," He said, making eye contact in the mirror, knowing what to say to her before she even asked.  
"You sure?" She pressed.  
He nodded, "You are beautiful the way you are."

_Song Seven..._  
Jasper looked into her tired eyes. Her double shifts at the diner had taken their toll on his angel. The fact that there was no bounce in her step or sparkle in her eyes when she smiled worried him to no end.  
Alice rested her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay," She whispered.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," He replied, "Everything'll be fine when we get to California?"  
She smiled, "Exactly."

_Song Eight..._  
The man ran through the rain at an almost inhuman pace. He could feel the pull towards the diner at the end of the street so immensely, he had to get there.  
He ran like the cops were after him, and he was seconds away from getting caught.  
As soon as he opened the door the smell hit him. It wasn't the almost unendurable smell of human, that he could stand. It was the smell of another vampire.  
The blonde man tensed, looking around wildly for a threat.  
He found none.  
Then suddenly his eyes fell upon a tiny woman making her way over to him. She smiled, as if they were old friends. That was when he lost himself in her golden eyes.

_Song Nine..._  
Jasper despaired at his weakness. He was alone, far from anyone, deep in the woods.  
He was not alone for long, soon there was an all familiar presence close by. He could feel the sadness radiating from her, and another pang of guilt hit him.  
He shuddered when her tiny hands found his face. He didn't deserve her love. She should resent him, not love him.  
"Don't think like that," She said sensing his thoughts, "I do love you."

_Song Ten..._  
Alice felt the beat of the music pounding at her ears. Feel it vibrating in her chest. As she gazed at her incredibly gorgeous boyfriend that held her to his heart, she felt waves of love crashing down upon her.  
She held the moments they shared together so dear, her favorite memories all included him. Ever since childhood, their friendship had been so important to her. In junior year when they finally admitted their feelings for eachother, much to their friends' joy, their time together became, if possible, even more spectacular.

_Oh, silly me! I didn't explain the shuffle challenge rules. 1) Pick a fandom of any kind... A couple, a theme, anything... 2) Turn your music player on shuffle. 3) Write as the song plays. When it's over, stop writing. 4) Repeat until you have ten drabbles. 5) If you're a grammar and spelling freak like me, fix any MINOR errors. No re-writing, no adding all kinds of extra stuff. 6) Post it on this lovely site, so others can read your glorious work.  
By the way, review this little fic of goodness, and I will love you forever!_


End file.
